Summer Memories
by ferren Dragfillia
Summary: Musim panas memang hari yang sangat panas. Tapi, siapa sangka musim panas bisa menjadi manis. Inilah yang dialami Lucy, musim dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki, tetapi ia harus berpisah dengan sangat cepat. Lalu, apakah mereka mampu bersatu kembali setelah perpisahan yang mereka alami ? Baca untuk mengetahuinya ! #ForNaLuDayEvent/Mind to RnR?


Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. Seorang anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Aku memang hidup  
dalam kecukupan, tapi aku tak pernah dapat perhatian dari Papaku. Ya, semenjak Mama meninggal dunia,  
Papa lebih mementingkan pekerjaan nya dibandingkan aku.  
Setiap aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ia selalu mengusirku. Hei, aku belum bilang? umurku saat ini masih enam tahun.  
Dan ya, sangat sulit hidup tanpa seorang Mama di umur seperti ini.  
Tapi, pada akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu seseorang yang membuatku bahagia. Seseorang yang merupakan orang  
yang membuatku tangguh. Dialah **Natsu Dragneel **...

* * *

**A Fairy Tail fanfiction  
****Summer Memories  
Pair : Natsu x Lucy [ NaLu ]  
**Warning : OOC, Alur berantakan, Humor tidak terasa, dan lain-lain.  
Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima ^^

* * *

Aku membuka pintu besar didepanku, kemudian terlihatlah sesosok orang yang sepertinya sibuk. Ya, itu Papa. Aku berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya,  
"Papa .." aku mulai berucap padanya. Ia menatapku, kemudian ..  
"Lucy ! Sudah Papa bilang jangan ganggu Papa!" bentaknya, aku terkaget tapi masih tetap nekat.  
"Ta-tapi .. A-aku .." ia melotot padaku,  
"**KELUAR!**" aku terlonjak kaget, padahal aku ingin izin keluar untuk bermain dihalaman. Ya, meski hanya dihalaman rumahku, aku tetap harus izin. Aku takut membuat Papa khawatir. Tapi, aku tak menyangka ia sampai membentak ku seperti ini. Aku berlari keluar sambil menangis.  
Siapa yang tidak sedih kalau seorang Ayah bertindak seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri?  
"Kurasa .. sudah saatnya aku keluar tanpa pengawasan dan izin Papa .." gumamku. Aku mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar.  
Ehm, sebenarnya aku akan lewat pintu belakang saja. Karena jika melewati halaman depan, aku takkan bisa keluar.  
Didepan, terlalu banyak pelayan, jadi tak mungkin aku lewat sana.  
"Gomenasai, Papa .." ucapku sebelum membuka pintu belakang.

Kini, aku sudah berada dihalaman belakang.  
Aku menengok kiri-kanan, aman. Ya, halaman belakang memang sangat sepi, jarang sekali pelayan berkeliaran disini. Aku berlari kearah sebuah pintu.  
Ya pintu yang langsung menuju ke jalanan. Karena aku tinggal di sebuah komplek perumahan, jadi jalannya tak terlalu ramai seperti di jalan raya. Aku membuka perlahan pintu itu, takut kalau-kalau aksiku ketahuan.  
Beruntung, usahaku berhasil sampai sejauh ini.  
Sekarang, aku sudah berada diluar.

* * *

Aku tersenyum bahagia, melihat keadaan diluar. Jujur saja, aku jarang sekali melihat jalan luar. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya dibiarkan bermain dihalaman, itupun pada waktu tertentu saja.

"Sebaiknya aku kemana ?" aku mengusap-usap daguku, kemudian aku mengingat sesuatu.  
"Ah ! Aku ingat, disekitar sini ada taman ! Kurasa, aku lebih baik kesana !" aku berlari menuju taman itu, aku hafal sekali jalannya.  
Dulu, mama pernah mengajakku kesana. Yah, walaupun itu sudah lama sekali, aku masih tetap ingat.  
"Ah, ini dia taman nya..." ucapku. Ini dia, taman yang sudah sejak lama kurindukan. Tempat dimana aku dan mama biasanya melihat pemandangan.  
Tempat ini menjadi semakin sepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih _shopping_ di mall. Aku berjalan menyusuri taman, seperti dulu.  
Taman ini masih terlihat indah, walaupun sepi pengunjung.  
"zzz" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara mendengkur, seperti orang sedang tidur.  
Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara, ya keadaan taman yang sepi memang cocok untuk tidur. Setelah beberapa tahun, eh salah maksudku beberapa detik aku mencari sumber suara itu hingga akhirnya aku melihat seorang anak lelaki, sepertinya ia seumuran denganku.  
"Dia benar-benar tidur ?" aku mencoba mendekatinya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun lalu menoleh ke arahku.  
"W-Waa ! Si-Siapa kau ? Jangan ambil telurku!" teriaknya. Hei, aku tidak salah dengar? dia bilang 'telur ku' ? apa dia seorang induk ?  
"Ha-Harusnya aku yang bertanya ! Ka-Kau siapa ? dan te-telur? telur apa ?" aku masih ragu berbicara padanya. Karena, aku memang belum pernah bicara pada orang asing.

"Kau .. bukan orang jahat kan ?" aku menggeleng,  
"Tentu bukan ! Tapi siapa kau ? dan apa maksudmu tentang telur ? kau bertelur ?"  
"Bukan ! Aku menemukan telur ini !" ia kemudian memperlihatkan telur yang ukurannya—bisa dibilang—besar.  
"Oh, dan namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragnee l!" ia tersenyum padaku. Ini hanya aku atau dia memang terlihat .. Imut?  
Aku memandangnya agak lama, hingga ia berteriak.  
"Hei ! Jadi siapa namamu ?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku.  
"Ah, Gomen. Namaku, Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. Salam kenal, Natsu !" aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ia meletakkan telurnya ditanah, repot juga ya membawa telur besar.

"Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, **Luigi **!" eh? sebentar, dia bilang namaku apa?  
"Namaku **Lucy **! Bukan **Luigi **! Itu jelas jauh berbeda !"  
"Yah, terserahlah !" ia lalu menjabat tanganku, kami saling memandang sesaat. Masih sambil berjabat tangan.

* * *

Kira-kira kami masih dalam posisi itu hingga 30 detik. Barulah dia sadar dan melepaskan jabatannya,  
"Go-Gomenasai !" Ia langsung menatap ke sembarang arah dengan pipinya yang memerah.  
"A-Ah.. Daijobu.." Entah kenapa, jantungku terasa berdetak cepat. Apa maksudnya ini?  
"Nah, Natsu. Ngomong-ngomong .. kau sedang apa disini ?" tanyaku.  
"Mengajak telur ini jalan-jalan !" ia kemudian mulai menggendong telurnya lagi. Telur itu unik, ia berwarna putih dengan garis garis biru di sebagian sisinya. Masalahnya, sejak kapan sebuah telur punya sisi. Ah, aku terlalu jenius !

"Telur apa sih ini ? Telurnya berbeda dari telur ayam .."  
"Tentu saja ! Karena ini telur naga !" Aku membulatkan mataku, telur naga?  
"Yang benar saja ! Jangan membohongiku !"  
"Aku benar ! Ini telur naga !" aku menaikkan satu alisku, anak ini tau darimana soal naga dan telur naga?  
"Kau tau darimana soal Naga ? Itu kan hanya dongeng!"  
"Siapa bilang ? Aku ini anak seekor Naga!" Aku menganga, bagaimana bisa?  
"Bagimana bisa ? kau pasti sakit ya ?" ucapku sambil mengusap jidatnya,  
"Tentu tidak ! Ayahku seekor Naga ! Namanya Igneel !" aku melepaskan usapanku pada jidatnya.

Dia tidak demam, jadi bisa dipastikan ia tidak berkhayal saat ini.  
"Souka ... Jadi, seperti apa tampang ayahmu ?" ia tersenyum.  
"Dia adalah seekor Naga api yang hebat ! Tapi .." tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, aku pun jadi bingung.  
"Dia menghilang .." aku merubah raut wajahku sama seperti dia, jujur saja aku turut bersedih.  
"Kukira ia akan selalu ada di sisiku, ternyata .." aku memotong pembicaraannya,  
"Aku tau yang kau rasakan." ia tampak bingung,  
"Apa maksudmu ?"  
"Aku juga kehilangan .."  
"Kehilangan naga?"  
"Bukan, baka ! Tapi seorang .. Ibu .."  
"Aku juga tak menyangka ia akan meninggalkanku secepat itu.."

* * *

Tak terasa, air mataku menetes. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup menahan sedih. Mama adalah seorang yang berharga bagiku. Tanpanya, aku bukanlah apa-apa.  
"Sudah, jangan bersedih. Lagipula, kita ini senasib ya ? Aku tak menyangka.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk seraya menghapus air mataku. Kemudian ia membulatkan matanya seperti teringat sesuatu.  
"Ah ! Aku tau ini sedikit mendadak tapi .. kalau aku boleh bilang sih .." dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak.  
"Apa ?"  
"Ngg .. ma-maukah kau menjadi .. anu .." aku makin tak sabaran apa yang ingin ia katakan.  
"Menjadi apa ?"  
"Jadi .. I-Ibu dari .. te-telur ini .. dan a-aku .. ja-jadi a-ayah-ayahnya.." ucapnya terbata, kemudian pipinya menjadi merah—untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
"Eh ? Ka-Kau se-serius ?" aku jadi ikut memerah dibuatnya. Tapi .. menjadi Ibu dari sebuah telur naga? Bagiku itu tidak masalah.  
"Se-serius ! Ja-jadi, ka-kau mau?" aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja !" dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.  
"Tapi .. apa kau tidak minta izin I—maksudku Ayahmu dulu ?" aku menggeleng.  
"Sudahlah tak apa, lagipula Ayahku tak terlalu peduli padaku. Sudahlah, tak usah khawatir !"  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. ayo kita pulang !" eh? ia mengajakku pulang ? tapi kemana ?  
"Pulang ? Pulang kemana ? Kau punya rumah ?" ia mengangguk.  
"Lebih tepatnya itu sebuah .. ya .. rumah yang terbuat dari tumpukan jerami. Tapi kokoh dan aman !" Aku tersenyum, lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya.  
Aku meraih tangannya, layaknya sepasang kekasih kami berjalan menuju tempat yang dia maksud. Eh tunggu, sepasang kekasih? duh, entah kenapa aku .. jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa ... sadarlah Lucy! Usiamu baru enam tahun! Baiklah, aku akan berpikir positif saja untuk saat ini.

Kami berjalan ria, menyusuri jalan berliku, dan berbatu. Hingga akhirnya, kami tiba disuatu tempat. Mirip hutan tapi sepertinya aman. Yah, yang penting aku bersama Natsu, aku akan aman kan? Kalau aku sampai terluka karena dia, tidak akan kumaafkan !  
"Nah, **okaeri**, **Luce** !" ucapnya.  
"Eh ? Barusan kau memanggil ku apa ?" tanyaku. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya—lagi dengan wajah memerah.  
"**Luce**. Tak masalah kan ? lagipula itu tidak melenceng jauh dari namamu. Yah, anggap saja sebagai panggilan akrab ku padamu .." aku terkaget,  
kemudian pipiku memerah. Aku segera memandang ke lain arah, tujuannya sih supaya Natsu tidak tau kalau aku lagi _blushing_ saat itu.  
"Jadi, kau mau masuk atau tidak ? Ini sudah hampir malam lho !" aku menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengangguk.  
Aku mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah rumah—atau lebih tepatnya sarang. Aku melihat sekitar, um .. ternyata dia anak yang lumayan rajin ya. Dia mampu membuat tempat khusus untuk telur naga itu.  
Juga, ia sepertinya tau bahan makanan di sekitar sini ya. Ada buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, dan lain-lain. Entah dia mendapatnya darimana—aku tak peduli.  
"Nah, sekarang kau aman, **Happy** !" ucapnya sambil meletakkan telur itu di kasur—lebih tepatnya tempat khusus seperti sarang burung.

* * *

"**Happy** ?" tanyaku, kemudian ia mengangguk sambil menampakkan senyumannya yang manis—sangat manis.  
"Iya ! Nama telur ini !" aku ber'oh' panjang mendengarnya. Belum saja menetas dan diketahui gender(?) nya, dia sudah memikirkan nama telurnya.  
Dia benar-benar hebat. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dan aman bersamanya.  
Berbeda jika aku selalu dirumah, mengurung diri dikamar. Ternyata, memiliki seorang teman itu menyenangkan sekali ya.  
Hari itu, di tengah malam yang sunyi. Di dalam tempat yang nyaman ini, cuma aku, Natsu,dan Happy. Aku tidak ada keinginan untuk pulang.  
Rasanya aku ingin disini saja. Ya, lagipula ayah kurang memperhatikanku.

Entah jam berapa sekarang ini, tapi aku belum merasa ngantuk. Aku terus menatap langit malam yang indah, dengan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip.  
Membuatku tersenyum, dan membuatku teringat akan Mama. Aku ingat, saat Mama bercerita tentang rasi bintang. Disaat itulah aku mulai tertarik  
akan bintang. Terlebih, aku berharap mempunyai sebuah benda—apa saja yang bisa memanggil Roh bintang yang sebenarnya.  
"Hei," sebuah suara memecahkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Natsu sedang duduk manis.  
"Kau sedang apa ? Ini sudah malam lho. Kau tidak tidur ?" tanyanya. Hm, kenapa dia jadi perhatian seperti ini padaku?  
"Aku belum mengantuk. Bagaimana denganmu ?"  
"Aku juga belum. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita bercerita ?" aku menaikkan salah satu alisku,  
"Bercerita tentang apa ?"

"Tentang kehidupan kita masing-masing !" ia menyeringai lebar, membuatku ikut tersenyum pula. Aku mengangguk perlahan,  
kemudian aku membalikkan badanku—yang tadi menghadap ke luar. Aku menatap wajahnya, kemudian ia mulai bertanya.  
"Jadi.. Ibu mu telah tiada ?"  
"Ya.. Sampai sekarang aku masih merindukannya," aku menundukkan kepalaku.  
"Hei, jangan bersedih. Ibumu, pasti tidak mau melihat putrinya bersedih !" aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap kembali mata onyx hitam Natsu.  
Darimana ia bisa mengatakan hal sebijak itu? dari penampilannya, aku kira ia bodoh.  
"Aku juga, aku juga masih merindukan Igneel .."  
"Kau memanggil ayahmu dengan namanya? kau tak sopan !"  
"He-Hei ! Bu-bukan begitu ! A-aku hanya.. lupakan saja !" ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat  
ekspresinya tadi.  
"Apa maksudmu tertawa seperti itu !?" aku menggeleng.  
"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok ! Hahaha, kau ini lucu !"

* * *

Wajah Natsu memerah mendengar ucapan Lucy. Natsu menatap ke sembarang arah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.  
"Hei Natsu," Lucy kembali berbicara, Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan malas.  
"Apa ?"  
"Kurasa aku mengantuk."  
"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Tempat ini aman kok !"  
"Serius ?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tinggal disini selama seminggu ! Apa kau lihat aku terluka ?" Lucy menggeleng.  
"Baiklah, kau juga harus tidur ya Natsu. **Oyasumi~**" kemudian mata Lucy perlahan terpejam. Natsu masih duduk ditempatnya,  
ia memandangi wajah damai Lucy yang sedang tidur itu.  
"Dia manis sekali." gumamnya.  
"Hei, apa yang baru kukatakan? Baiklah. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah sehingga aku bergumam tak jelas !"  
"Kurasa aku harus segera tidur." kemudian ia membaringkan badannya, tepat disebelah telur itu. Kini, mereka berdua tengah terbaring.  
Natsu belum bisa tidur, ia masih membuka matanya. Sambil terus menatap wajah Lucy.  
"Kurasa.. besok Happy akan lahir," Natsu meraih telur itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Kemudian mengusap pelan telur itu.  
"Geez, padahal aku ingin bersama Lucy lebih lama, tapi .." Natsu menghela nafas.  
"Membawa Happy pulang ke Guild, itu lah misiku." Natsu terus bergumam sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia bisa tertidur.  
Dengan Lucy di sisi kiri telur, dan Natsu di sisi kanan telur, membuat mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

**Well, Oyasumi Little Natsu and Lucy !**

* * *

Kicau burung mulai terdengar, sang mentari pun sudah memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Terima kasih untuk sang mentari,  
karena sinarnya Lucy bisa bangun lebih awal.  
"**Ohayou~**" ucap Lucy sambil terus mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang masih tertidur pulas.  
Tadinya ia berniat meneriaki Natsu, tetapi semua itu ia urungkan saat Natsu bergumam dalam tidurnya,  
"Lu ... cy ..." Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya. Hei, mungkinkah ini—  
**CRAKK CRAKK**  
Sebuah suara membuat Lucy kaget. Ia mencari sumber suara, ternyata ...  
"Natsu ! Bangun Natsu ! Lihat-lihat ! Telurnya Natsu ! Menetas ! Menetas !" teriak Lucy sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Natsu.  
Perlahan Natsu membuka matanya, ia belum 100% bangun, sehingga dia tidak tau situasi.  
"Hn ? **Ohayou****, **Luce. Kau bangun cepat~" ucapnya. Lucy melipat tangannya didepan dada,

"Bodoh ! Lihat, telurnya menetas !" Natsu seketika membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kemudian melompat girang layaknya mendapat mobil.  
"AKHIRNYAA ! HAPPY ! HAPPY ! OH AYOLAH CEPAT KELUAR !" teriak Natsu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saking tak sabar. Lucy  
hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, kulit telur perlahan pecah. Terus menerus hingga menampilkan sesosok mahluk yang membuat Lucy shock.  
"Ku-Kucing?" Lucy sweatdrop ditempat. Natsu hanya menatapnya dengan muka datar,  
"Aye .." Kucing itu mulai bersuara,  
"Hei tunggu ! Dia bisa bicara?" tanya Natsu, membuat Lucy semakin shock. Mahluk aneh macam apa ini?  
"Nnn .. Aye~" Natsu mengangkat Happy perlahan, sambil menatapi nya.  
"Kau bilang ini telur naga?" kata Lucy seketika. Natsu mengangguk.  
"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, yang keluar bukan naga,"

"Oh ! Atau mungkin, seekor Naga menikahi seekor kucing?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan _dasar-sok-tahu_.  
"Happy ?"  
"Aye ~" Happy perlahan membuka matanya.  
"**Kawaii ~**" gumam Lucy. Natsu memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.  
"Happy ! Namaku Natsu !" Lucy beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Natsu. Sekarang, ia tepat berdiri di sebelah Natsu.  
"Happy ~ Namaku Lucy !"  
"Natshuu, Lussyy~" ucap Happy perlahan, mungkin ia masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara layaknya manusia.  
"Wah ! Dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan jelas !" ucap Natsu bangga, sedangkan Lucy hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"**Ne,** Natsu. Happy sangat **kawaii !**" Natsu mengangguk,  
"Ya ! Beruntung sekali aku menemukan nya, walaupun ia bukan seekor naga .."  
"Tugasku, sudah selesai kan ?" Natsu menatap Lucy. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk,  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu !" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan menuju keluar.  
"Tu-tunggu ! Biar aku mengantarmu sampai keluar !" Natsu mengejar Lucy sambil masih menggendong Happy.  
"Eh ? Boleh saja !" Kemudian, mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan. Menuju ke perempatan jalan, yang tidak jauh dari rumah Lucy.  
"**Arigatou ne,** Natsu !" Natsu mengangguk,  
"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ! Ah, jaga Happy baik-baik !" Baru saja Lucy ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Natsu mulai bersuara.  
"Luce," Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu.  
"Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi ..." Natsu menatap ke sembarang arah, dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Temui aku di .. **Fairy Tail !**" Lucy membelalakan matanya,  
"Bergabunglah dengan **Fairy Tail**, nanti ! Kau akan mendapatkan keluarga dan teman baru disana. Dan, sihir akan menjadi bagian hidupmu .."  
Lucy mengangguk tanda mengerti.  
"Aku berjanji, Natsu. Kau tunggu aku ya !" Natsu membalasnya dengan cengirannya. Membuat Lucy merona merah. Kemudian keduanya berbalik—  
saling membelakangi. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Tapi, keduanya berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah belakang.  
Lalu saling tersenyum sambil berkata,  
**"Sayonara." **setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan. Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, masih teringat kejadian kemarin.  
Kejadian indah yang terlalu cepat berlalu.  
Di pertengahan musim panas ini, mereka bertemu dan harus berpisah terlalu cepat.  
"Jangan lupakan aku, Natsu, Happy .." Lucy bergumam sangat kecil, namun Natsu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
"Tidak akan, Luce .."

* * *

Aku membuka perlahan mataku, melihat langit-langit. Aku tidak tahu pasti aku berada dimana. Tapi sepertinya, aku sangat mengenal tempat ini.  
"Kau bangun ?" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal masuk ke gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, sosok itu berjalan menuju  
tempat dimana aku terbaring saat ini.  
"Natsu .." Natsu tersenyum ke arahku. Kemudian duduk di kursi disebelah ranjangku. Aku ingat, aku tidak sadarkan diri setelah melawan **Minerva**.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luce ?"  
"Sudah lebih baik,"  
"Tch, dasar **Sabertooth**. Mereka membuatmu seperti ini, lalu mereka masih bisa terawa ?"  
"Tenang saja, Luce ! Aku akan balas dendam setelah ini !" Aku mengangguk.

"Hei, Luce. Boleh aku bertanya ?  
"Tentu Natsu. Kau ingin bertanya apa ?  
"Kau masih mengingat nya ?"  
"Mengingat apa ?"  
"Hari pertama kita bertemu !" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Tidakkah kau menyadari, bahwa ini adalah hari tepat dimana kita bertemu ?" Natsu memperlihatkan cengirannya, menampakkan sederetan gigi nya.  
Aku terkaget, jadi dia masih bisa mengingat jelas pertemuan kami?

"Ini pertengahan musim panas, Luce !" Benar, aku mengingatnya.  
"Dimana kita bertemu, lalu berpisah dengan sangat cepat—"  
"Tapi aku menepati janjiku, 'kan ? Pada akhirnya aku bergabung dengan **Fairy Tail.**" Natsu mengangguk.  
"Luce .. karena ini pertengahan musim panas, meskipun tidak tepat pada hari dan tanggal dimana kita bertemu dan berpisah ..."  
"Bisakah aku menambah satu _**moment** _lagi ?" aku menaikkan satu alisku, apa maksudnya?  
"_**Moment ?** Moment_ apa, Natsu ?" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, entah kenapa saat itu ia terlihat .. **KAWAII !** Dengan semburat  
merah di pipinya, juga wajahnya yang seperti orang lugu. Sepertinya, ini sesuatu yang penting.  
"Yah .. ini mendadak sih .. tapi kumohon .. kau mau .."

* * *

"Merawat telur naga ? kau menemukan telur naga lagi ?" aku memotong pembicaraannya.  
"Bu-Bukan ! Geez, aku belum selesai Luce !" aku tertawa kecil.  
"Lalu apa ?" Kini pipi Natsu makin merah, bahkan sangaaat merah. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang mau dia katakan ?  
"Jadilah pacarku—" aku tersentak, hampir saja aku jungkir balik mendengarnya. Serius ? Natsu mau aku jadi pacarnya ?  
"—Luce ?" Natsu membuyarkan lamunanku, jantungku berdetak tak normal. Semburat merah di pipiku sudah tak bisa disembunyikan.  
"Kau tidak sedang sakit 'kan, Natsu ?" tanyaku untuk memastikannya. Terkadang, Natsu bisa saja berkata tanpa mengetahui '**makna**'  
perkataannya.  
"Tentu tidak ! Aku seratus persen sehat !"

"**Gomene,** hehehe. Kupikir kau tak paham soal cinta .." Natsu memasang '**_duck_ face**' nya. Wajahnya itu, ah sangaaat lucu.  
"Jadi ? Kau mau ?" aku menaruh jari telunjukku didepan bibirku, seperti orang sedang berpikir keras.  
"Bagaimana ya ?" Natsu menatapku dengan tatapan manisnya itu. Dengan wajah yang amat **kawaii** dan apa lagi kalau bukan **Puppy  
****eyesnya.** Oke, sepertinya ia benar-benar serius.  
"Tidak perlu kau tunjukkan wajah manismu, Natsu. Aku pasti mau." aku tersenyum padanya. Tiba tiba ia memelukku,  
"**Arigatou Luce ! Arigatouu !**"  
"Tak perlu berterima kasih—"  
"—aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal pertemuan kita. Kurasa itu yang dinamakan _**Love At First**_** Sight**" Yah, aku tidak tahu Natsu mengerti  
atau tidak apa yang dimaksud **Love At First Sight**. Tapi, itulah kata-kata yang memang ingin kukatakan.  
"Jadi, Natsu—!" omonganku terpotong. Aku menatap Natsu yang kini tengah—

**1 detik**

**2 detik  
**  
"Berhentilah menguping ! Aku tau kalian ada disana !" —marah-marah. Kurasa, ada anggota lainnya diluar. Tu-tunggu !  
Kalau memang seperti itu, berarti mereka mendengar perkataan ku dan Natsu tadi ?  
Natsu membuka pintu—yang tertutup dengan kasar. Benar saja, tampak banyak anggota guild yang berdiri didepan pintu.  
"Geez, **Flame-Head** ! Kau ini bodoh sekali !" ujar Gray. Bodoh, apa mereka lupa Natsu adalah seorang **Dragon Slayer **?_  
_

* * *

"Apa kau bilang, **Stripper**?" balas Natsu.  
"Natsu, kau tidak jantan !" timpal Elfman.  
"Selain tidak jantan, dia juga bodoh !"  
"**Stripper !** Kau mau berkelahi ?"  
"Siapa takut? Maju, **Flame-Brain** !"  
"Laki-laki harus ikut bertarung ! "  
"Ara ara—" Mirajane mencoba menyelip diantara ketiga Pria itu. Bodoh, untuk apa mereka bertengkar di depan pintu seperti itu?  
"Lucy, **Omedetō ne !**" ujar Mira. Tiba-tiba Levy masuk, diikuti Wendy, Erza, Happy dan Juvia. Rasanya, ketiga pria aneh itu sudah terdiam semenjak Erza masuk.  
"Lu-chaaan ! **Omedetō !**" ucap Levy. Kini mereka berlima tengah berdiri mengerumuniku. Sedangkan Happy, ia terbang lalu mendarat  
di pangkuanku.

"Lucy-san ! **Omedetō gozaimasu **!" timpal Wendy.  
"Juvia senang. Natsu-san memilih gadis yang tepat. Kini, Gray-sama aman !" Kami semua menatapnya yang tengah bernari-nari ria karena  
memikirkan Gray dan menganggap aku **sudah bukan lagi **_Love Rival_nya. Dasar wanita aneh.  
"Lucy, Natsu itu benar-benar hebat. Dia benar-benar lelaki sejati." ujar Erza. Sejak kapan virus Elfman tertular padanya ?  
"Luuusssyyy ~ Akhirnya, kau menjadi Ibu sahku~"  
"**Arigatou, Minna **!" ucapku.  
"Natsu !"  
"A-Aye ?"  
"Kemari !" Natsu—yang tadi melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Gray kini berjalan ke arah kami.  
"A-Ada apa, E-Erza ?" Natsu bersweatdrop, karena takut kepalanya akan dipenggal oleh Erza.

* * *

Erza memberikan aba-aba melalui matanya, memberi tanda pada Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia, dan Happy untuk menyingkir sebentar.  
Hm, sepertinya Erza dan lainnya sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk couple baru kita !

"Nah Natsu. Sekarang, kau berdiri disini !" ucap Erza sambil mengarahkan Natsu. Posisi Natsu sekarang berada di samping ranjang  
Lucy. Kemudian, Erza mengusap-usap dagunya. _Sepertinya sudah waktunya, _pikir Erza.  
"Untuk apa aku disuruh berdiri disini ?" protes Natsu.  
"Iya, Erza. Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy.  
"Natsu, kau diam ! Jangan banyak protes !" Erza menatap Natsu dengan **death glare**nya yang super SERAM. Natsu langsung terdiam saat itu juga.  
"**SEKARANG !**" teriak Erza. Sontak, Mirajane, Wendy, dan Juvia mendorong Natsu. Hingga akhirnya, bibir Natsu menempel tepat di  
bibir Lucy. Semua anggota Fairy Tail, yang didalam maupun diluar bersorak.

"Pas sekali, Erza !"  
"Ya Levy, ide Mira ini sangat bagus !"  
"Mereka saling menyukaiiiiii~"  
"Aku tidak sabar melihat anggota baru di guild ~"  
"Wendy, kau masih dibawah umur !"  
"Ca-Cana-san !"

"Gray-sama ! Juvia juga mau melakukannya !"  
"Le-Lepaskan aku, Juvia !"  
"Natsu jantan ! Dia benar-benar Lelakiiii !"  
"Natsu dan Lucy sudah dewasa ... Kapan Laxus akan punya pacar juga ya ?"  
"Nak, kapan kau akan memberikan ayah cucu ?"  
"Ayah !"  
"Oi, Romeo. Bukankah kau suka pada Wendy ?"  
"Ca-Cana-saaan !"  
"Kalian merencanakan ini ?"  
"Tentu saja ! Natsu terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu !"  
"Hey !"

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah penyambutan yang paling meriah. Dimana Master Makarov berpikir kapan Laxus akan punya  
pacar. Dimana Macao minta dibuatkan cucu dari Romeo, sampai-sampai Romeo dan Wendy blushing berat.  
Oh, Mirajane juga sangat terharu dan tidak sabar ingin melihat anggota baru di Guild.  
Yah, untuk masalah pesta penyambutan, Fairy Tail tau cara yang tepat.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berpesta menyambut lahirnya pasangan baru, mereka kembali ke stadium. Terkecuali, Natsu dan Happy.  
"Giliranmu sebentar lagi kan ?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.  
Lucy tersenyum.  
"Berjanjilah, kau akan menang. Ini demi Guild kita."  
"Tentu saja ! Siapa yang mampu menyaingi Natsu Dragneel ?"  
"Erza !"  
"Erza ? Oh, dia akan kalah nanti !"  
"Natsu, kurasa kau harus menjaga ucapanmu." ucap Happy.

"Kenap—E-Erza !?" Natsu kaget melihat Erza ada didepan pintu, dengan aura membunuh.  
"Kau bilang apa ?"  
"Aku bilang, kau itu sangat kuat ! Ya kuat !" Happy dan Lucy hanya _**facepalm.**_**  
**"Geez, yasudahlah. Cepat ke stadium, sebentar lagi giliranmu !" Setelah itu, Erza kembali keluar. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga.  
"Aku pergi dulu, Luce. Happy, jaga Lucy baik-baik !"  
"Aye ~" Natsu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Disaat ia sudah ada di depan pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang.  
"Luce, setelah ini ayo kita lakukan **yang tadi** lagi !"  
"Kau **Pervert, **Natsu !" Natsu hanya nyegir naga(?), lalu berjalan menuju keluar.  
"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Natsu .. dan aku akan terus mengingat **Summer Memories **kita .."

**The End.**

* * *

Yosh ! Ketemu lagi denganku, author paling kece dan COOL COOL *ala Jason* /kelempar.  
Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu(?) *nyanyi* /plak  
Uhuk, oke serius. Setelah sekian lama aku nggak publish fanfic, akhirnya aku publish fanfic baru lagi !  
Yah, fanfic ini dibuat untuk event menyambut **NaLu day** yang jatuh pada tanggal 2 Juli mendatang. Tapi, eventnya udah  
dimulai sekarang ! Ya, aku sangat senang bisa ikut merayakan **Official Day **couple Favorite kita www :3 Dan aku harap, minna-san  
turut senang membaca fanfic ini ! Jangan lupa di Review ya ? :3 Review kalian sangat berharga bagiku ! ^^

Akhir kata **Arigatou**** Gozaimasu ~**

Salam hangat,

Ferren


End file.
